The Heart of Peace
This is about Dragonpaw and Sandpaw about how their whole clan hates them for being loners and because of that, her only friends are Icepaw and Lightningpaw.-User:Leafwhisker Chapter One Spots followed Sand, Moon, and Dew to a frost covered forest that was mildly cold she thought no cats would ever travel to it."This is FrostClan."meowed Dew."We will live here now." What? ''thought Spots. ''Live in this cold place with no visble prey! As though Dew could read her mind he said,"You'll live here and be great full for it!" Spots nodded and they moved on. "Spots watch!" meowed Sand and he rolled in the snow, making it stick to his fur."Sand, stop it!"yowled Moon and some strange cats walked up."Moon!"yowled a brown she-cat. Chapter Two "Duskmoon!" meowed Moon. "Moon, why are you here?" "To live in FrostClan." "Why." Moon stepped aside to reveal Spots and Sand play fighting. Duskmoon let out a mrrow of delight."Kits!" And Duskmoon rushed torward them."Moon, we will guide you to our camp." meowed a dark gray tom. Moon nodded and they followed them to the camp. __________________________________________ "Cool!"meowed Sand when they reached FrostClan's camp and that summed it up. There were frost covered rocks and the ground was covered in snow, it was even hard to tell it was almost green-leaf. "It always looks like this and because of that we don't get bad cases of green-cough." meowed the dark gray tom."My name is Shadowpelt." Dew nodded in greeting but Spots stared in wonder. They have weird names! She thought. " Duskmoon! Shadowpelt! We will begin! Spots, Sand, Dew, and Moon step forward." rasped a golden she-cat."Spots, you will be Dragonpaw! Your mentor, Shadowpelt! Sand, you will be Sandpaw, your mentor, Duskmoon! " Dragonpaw noddded and ran to Shadowpelt. "I, Goldenstar, leader of FrostClan call upon this cat! They have learned our code and wish to be a warrior! Dew, Moon will you protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "I-I do!" "Then from this day forward you will be Dewtail and Moonfeather! StarClan honors you as full warriors of FrostClan!" cats stared in wonder.Dragonpaw thought they must be thinking,Loners? Warriors? Is Goldenstar mad? ''"Dragonpaw!"yowled Shadowpelt."Get some rest after today." Dragonpaw nodded and followed some cats to a fairly small den. "Hey, Dragonpaw!" meowed a pure white tom."I'm Icepaw, glad to meet you!" Dragonpaw nodded and followed him. ''This apprentice seems kind.''She thought. ''I wonder if the others will be.''But she was wrong, when Dragonpaw stepped into the den they started to hiss and say,"A loner? Turned into a warrior?" she heard two dark ginger she-cats saying something. They came up to her in a revolted way."I'm Firepaw and this is Firestorm." "Hello." the she-cats just walked away. "Sorry about that, Dragonpaw." meowed a pale orange she-cat."I'm Lightningpaw." "Hi, Lightningpaw." ______________________________________________________ That night Dragonpaw had a dream,"Since your coming, a prophecy has formed, You will be leader and make this clan strong, but some cats will not like your ideas and your end will come ever closer than it has before."'' Dragonpaw's eyes shot up. What! My end, coming closer? She thought in dread. Chapter Three "Sandpaw, hunting! You too, Dragonpaw!" yowled Duskmoon. Shadowpelt had been attacked by a weazel and was in the Med. Cat den where Dapplewing was treating him, so Duskmoon was training her. Dragonpaw and Sandpaw followed Duskmoon to the Frost Rocks." This, is where we'll hunt." meowed Duskmoon. Dragonpaw stared. "This place looks er nice for prey." meowed Sandpaw."You two will show me your crouches since you know how to hunt already." meowed Duskmoon. Sandpaw nodded and stared on his crouch.Dragonpaw nodded as well but before she can start a call sounded."All warriors,apprentices, and elders, come to the Snow mound!" roared Goldenstar. Dragonpaw, Sandpaw, and Duskmoon rushed over.Soon Lightningpaw and Icepaw padded over next to Dragonpaw."Dewtail, Dewtail is dead!" What! Thought Dragonpaw. No! No! ''Dragonpaw saw Moonfeather by the Snow Mound, blinking back tears.Goldenstar went on,"He, was struck by an adder, on the leg. We couldn't save him." Icepaw put his tail on her head but Lightningpaw just stared on. Dragonpaw was too hurt to stay, so she ran to the apprentices den with Icepaw right behide her.''Why, why StarClan! Why? It least I'm not Leafpaw, she lost her parents before she was an apprentice! "Dragonpaw! Dragonpaw!" Icepaw was meowing. "What, Icepaw?" "I'm sorry Dragonpaw, I really am." "I shouldn't have come here!" wailed Dragonpaw."Not with a prophecy I must full fill!" "What prophecy Dragonpaw?" "Since your coming, a prophecy has formed,You will be leader and make this clan strong, but some cats will not like your ideas and your end will come ever closer than it has before." Dragonpaw was doomed, she knew it,but something about Icepaw made her feel better.'' Is, is this love?'' Chapter Four A moon after Dewtail's death, Moonfeather died when a monster hit her while she was hunting a snow hare, and now it was Dragonpaw's and Sandpaw's warrior cerimony. Icepaw and Lightningpaw had their's a few moonrises ago and now their names were Icefur and Lightningheart, at the cerimony Sandpaw cheered the loudest for Lightningheart which made Dragonpaw think he took a liking for the pale orange warrior. "From this day you will be know as Sandfoot! Dragonpaw, you will be Dragonheart!" Dapplestar's call rang though the clearing. Goldenstar had died from green cough that was the worst in the clan's life but she was ready to die and Goldenstar died peacefully."Dragonheart! Sandfoot!" the calls of her clanmates were dull but she aceppted them, and one call stood out among the rest. Icefur! Dragonheart thought. Does he really love me? "Dragonheart, Sandfoot, you will sit vigil for tonight." meowed Dapplestar.Dragonheart nodded and when to the front of the camp but someone stopped her."Dragonheart, Icefur told me about the prophecy you told him moons ago, and I think I know what it means." meowed Spottedwing, FrostClan Medinince cat. "What?" " I think it means you you build this clan with clanborn cats, not loners or rogues, and you were the loner that would stop this. Most of the clan is rogue and only a few are truely clanborn." Dragonheart stared, Her? A leader? The next book will be Shadows of the Wind Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories